Getting More Complicated
by Daring007
Summary: Sequel to 'ITS COMPLICATED'
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters.**_

_**See you at the bottom...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

She should get up. She should move, but yet she stays in her place. The feeling in her hands has gone numb, telling her she's been out there for a while. Even the flask in her hands is cold. She doesn't care though, she doesn't want to go back to the Victor's Village and face what is to come today.

The reporters, the camera crews, even Effie Trinket, her old escort, will have made their way to District 12 from the Capitol. She wonders if Effie will still be wearing something out of the ordinary like that crazy pink wig she wore last time.

The others will be waiting, too. A staff to cater to her every need on the long train trip. A prep team to beautify her for public appearance. Her stylist and friend, Cinna, who designed the gorgeous outfit that first made the audience take notice of her in the Hunger Games

The only good thing that is to come is Cato. He'll be coming with everybody else. He had left a few months ago to go visit his mother back in District 2 and told her he'll be back on the day of the Victory Tour. The twins were sad, cried even, when he left, so she knows that they'll be happy to see him when he comes.

She is still in disbelief at how well Skye and Raven took to their father, especially Raven. Katniss knew Raven was going to be a daddy's girl from the start. She acts just like her father and she has him wrapped around her little finger, along with Skye.

Cato thought it was a good idea to take the twins with them on the Victory Tour. Katniss isn't that all for it because she doesn't want her children anywhere near the Capitol and there grimy hands, but Cato reasoned that it would look great with appearance wise so she grudgingly agreed.

If it was up to her, she would forget all about the Hunger Games entirely. Never speak of them. But the Victory Tour makes it impossible. Strategically placed almost midway between the annual Games, it is the Capitol's way of keeping the horror fresh and immediate. Not only are they in districts forced to remember the iron grip of the Capitol's power each year, they are forced to celebrate it. And this year, she and Hagan are the stars of the show. She will have to travel from district to district, to stand before the cheering crowds who secretly loathe her. To look down into their faces of the families whose children she has killed….

She can see the sun rising from where she sits in the forest, so she makes herself stand and leave. She picks up her game bag that is relatively full today; eight rabbits, two squirrels, and a beaver that swam into a wire contraption Gale designed himself.

Gale. He should be clocking in at the mines at this time. Katniss told him that he didn't need to get a job there, that she has enough money to support every one of their family members, but Gale didn't want the Hunger Games money that her and Hagan nearly died trying to get. He'd rather work for his own money himself and provide for his family on his own than take that _blood money, _his words not hers.

Katniss thinks it's just his pride talking, so since she isn't doing anything in the day she takes it upon herself to go hunting and give what she caught to Aunt Hazelle, Gale's mother. Knowing Gale won't take anything she has to offer, so she makes sure he has already left for the mines to stop by and give Hazelle her game.

The only time she's able to meet up with Gale is on Sunday's, but any other days of the week she can always go meet Rye or Peeta or even Uncle Caleb.

By the time she makes it back to the fence that surrounds District 12, the sun is well up. As always, she listens a moment, but there's no telltale hum of an electrical current running through the chain link. She slips under, now out in the Seam, and makes her way to Gale's house with her game bag.

Hazelle, seeing Katniss through her window, opens the door for her before she even has a chance to knock and envelops her niece in a warm hug. Katniss returns her embrace before letting go and Hazelle invites her in for a cup of tea. Katniss pulls the beaver out and hands it over to Hazelle. She takes it by the tail, weighing it before smiling.

"He's going to make a nice stew." Unlike Gale, she has no problem with Katniss helping them along with Uncle Caleb.

"Good pelt, too." Katniss answers. Hazelle pours her a mug of herb tea, which Katniss wraps chilled fingers around gratefully. "You know when I get back from tour, I was thinking taking Rory out with me sometimes. After school. Teach him to shoot."

Hazelle nods as she sips her own tea, "That'll be good. Gale means well, but he likes to spend his Sunday's with you."

Katniss gulps the rest of her tea, scorching her tongue in the process, before standing, "Right, I better get going and make my rounds over to the bakery and the Hob before the twins wake up."

The older woman nods before pulling her niece in for one last hug and then lets her go on her way. Katniss leaves after that with her game bag and walks over to the Hob. Although they never mention it, she owes the people who frequent the Hob. Gale told her that Greasy Sae, the old woman who serves up soup, started a collection to sponsor Hagan and her during the Games. It was supposed to be a Hob thing, but word got out around the district and a lot of people chipped in.

She walks in the warehouse place and makes her way over to different stalls, spreading out her purchases of coffee, buns, eggs, yarn, and oil. She finally settles down on the counter of Greasy Sae's stall and pulls out five of the eight rabbits she caught and hands them over to the old woman.

"You should really let me pay you for what you bring in like I use to." The old woman sighs as she shakes her head, but still takes the rabbits Katniss gave her.

Katniss shoots a small smile, "No can do. I have enough money and time on my hands as it is. Trust me, you are doing me a favor for letting me do this for you."

The old woman nods, "Well, I would really like some wild dog to make soup from. So go catch me one of those then I'll stop bugging you about me paying you." She says after afterthought.

"You can count on it." Katniss says as a Peacekeeper, Darius, comes up and buys a bowl of soup. He's one of her favorites. Never really throwing his weight around, usually good for a joke. He's probably in his twenties, but he doesn't seem much older than she does. Something about his smile, his red hair that sticks out every which way, gives him a boyish quality.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a train?" he ask her.

"They're collecting me at noon."

"Shouldn't you look better?" he ask in a loud whisper. She cracks a smile at his teasing, in spite of her foul mood. "Maybe a ribbon in your hair or something?" he flicks her braid with his hand and she brushes him away.

"Don't worry. By the time they get through with me I'll be unrecognizable." She says.

"Good." He says, "Let's show a little district pride for a change, Miss Everdeen. Hm?" he shakes his head at Greasy Sae in mock disapproval and walks off to join his friends.

"I'll want my bowl back!" The old woman yells after him, but since she's laughing, she doesn't sound particularly stern.

"I'll be taking my leave now. I need to hurry over to the Bakery before heading home before the twins wake up." Katniss sighs as she gets down from where she was sitting on.

The old woman nods, "You taking them with you? Cato going too?"

She nods grimly, "Yea, they're coming with us. I just want the whole thing to be over with." She whispers the last part.

"I know," Greasy Sae nods in understand, "But you've got to go through it to get to the end of it. Better not be late."

A light snow starts to fall on her walk back to the Victor's Village, after she left from giving Uncle Caleb what was left in her game bag. It's about a half-mile walk from the square in the center of town, but it seems like another world entirely. It's a separate community built around a green, dotted with flowering bushes. There are twelve houses, each large enough to hold ten of the one she was raised in. Nine stand empty, seeing as how Haymitch, her and Cato with the twins, and Hagan, Prim, and their mom, each own one.

She walks the trail up to Haymitch's house and opens the unlocked front door. There's no point in locking the doors. No one in their right minds would ever think about stealing from a Hunger Games Victor in District 12.

It's dirty in his house. There's trash all over the floor, but at least it doesn't stink. Ever since Haymitch promised to stop drink he has been going through withdrawal, so he's not in the best-of-shape right now.

Haymitch is still dead to the world when she finds him asleep on the couch. And since nothing else has worked, she grabs a bucket that was littering the unclean floor and fills it to the brisk with cold water, dumps all of it on his head before jumping out-of-the-way.

A guttural animal sound comes from his throat as he jumps up, kicking the trash that is around him, wielding a knife that he always sleeps with clutched in his hand. He spews curse words as he slashes the air for a moment before coming to his senses. He wipes his face on the front of his shirt and turns to the windowsill where I Katniss is perched, just in case she needed to make a quick exit.

"What the hell? Why are you all the way over there? Actually better question is why the hell am I all wet?" he sputters.

"You told me to wake you before the cameras get here."

"What?"

"You're idea." She insist.

"Well, you could have done it without the chances of giving me pneumonia." He grunts.

She rolls her eyes as she puts one leg out his windowsill, getting ready to leave. "Whatever, look the twins should be waking up by now. I'm leaving and you should take a bath, Haymitch."

With her parting words she leaves and makes her way to her house that she shares with Cato. Yes, she and he live together now with their children. It was only reasonable that they moved in together, seeing as Cato was going to be staying with her and the fact that they had kids together.

She shakes the snow from her boots off before walking into her home and places them by the door, so she won't leave a wet trail into the house. She pauses when something doesn't feel right to her. Like someone else is here besides her and the twins.

That's when the smell hits her like a ton of brick and she takes off, running up the stairs, taking two at a time. She runs down the hallway while she takes off her coat and leaves it behind her in the hallway. She only stops herself short when she is at the twins bedroom door, where the scent is the most strongest.

_Roses and blood._

She smells roses and blood. And there is only one person she knows that has a strong smell of roses and blood. So with that thought in mind, she burst through Skye and Raven's bedroom door and the scene before her makes her freeze.

President Snow is here. The thing that makes her breath catch in her throat is the fact that he has Raven, who has woken up, sitting in his lap as he sits in a rocking chair by Skye's crib. President Snow looks at her as a slow smile crosses his face.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would get here. I've been sitting here quite a while and little Raven just woke up while Skye is still fast asleep." He says.

She wonders what he is doing here. Why is he holding Raven? Did he come alone or are there people here with him? But if he made the journey all the way from his city, it can only mean one thing. She's in serious trouble. And if she is, then so is her family. She feels the blood drain from her face as she pales at the thought and also at the sight of him holding Raven in his vile hands that have so much blood on them from past years.

She stares into his snake-like eyes. The pair that will always despise her. Because she outsmarted him, not once, but twice. One being his sadistic Hunger Games that made the Capitol look foolish, sick and consequently undermined his control. And second being how she got out of having her body bought from various Capitol people.

Even though all she was doing was trying to keep herself and Hagan alive, any act of rebellion was purely, _okay somewhat_, coincidental. But when the Capitol decree that only one tribute can live and you have the audacity to challenge it, she guess that's a rebellion in itself. Her only defense was sacrificing herself that made Hagan try to kill himself to be with her, even though she planned it. So they were both allowed to live. To be crowned victors. To go home and celebrate and wave goodbye to the cameras and be left alone. Until now.

Katniss doesn't say anything. She just stands there and looks at him with her daughter sitting in his lap. Surprisingly, Raven has cried out for her yet, only looking curiously at the man that's holding her.

"I think we'll make this whole situation a lot simpler by agreeing not to lie to each other," he says. "What do you think?"

Her tongue lays heavily in her mouth and speech is impossible, so she surprises herself by answering back in a steady voice, "Yes, I think that would save time."

President Snow smiles and she notices his lips for the first time. She was expecting snake lips, which is to say none. But his are overly full, the skin stretched too tight. If it was altered to make him more appealing, then he wasted his time because it doesn't. "My advisors were concerned you would be difficult, but you're not planning on being difficult, are you?" he ask, arching a white eyebrow at her.

"No."

"That's what I thought. I said any girl who goes to such lengths to preserve her and her brother's life isn't going to be interested in throwing it away with both hands. And then there's her family to think of. Her mother, her sister, her brother, her own children, and all those…cousins." By the way he says _'cousins'_ makes it seem like he's threatening them.

Katniss doesn't say anything as he continues, "I have a problem, Miss Everdeen. A problem that began the moment you turned the knife on yourself to save your brother, who in turn tried to kill himself in that arena." He says as he runs his filthy fingers through Raven's chocolate hair.

That was the moment when she guessed that if the Gamemakers had to choose between letting her bleed to death and Hagan killing himself- which would mean no victor- and letting them both live, they would take the latter.

"If the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, had any brains, he'd just have blown you to dust right then. But he had an unfortunate sentimental streak. So here you are. Can you guess where he is?"

_Six feet under._

She doesn't say that thought, only nods. Seneca Crane has been executed. The smell of roses and blood has grown stronger now and all she wants to do is snatch Raven and Skye and run to the woods, get as far away from President Snow as possible.

"After that, I thought I could use you. But, you twisted your way into my grandsons head years ago and somehow had his children and used this to get out of that. To make yourself safe, knowing everyone would just love how you and my grandson love each other and had children's. So I let you play your little scenario.

And you were pretty good, too, with the protective sister/ single mother who wanted her kids to know who their father was. The people were quite convinced. Unfortunately, not everyone in the districts believed you fully. Even though it may not be an act, but yet they don't know that."

She must look at him in bewilderment, because he addresses it.

"This, of course, you don't know. You have no access to information about the mood in other districts. In several of them, however, people viewed your little trick with the knives as an act of defiance, even if you wanted to save your brother. They think your relationship with my grandson is a sham and that you only said that the kids where his to show me up, get under my skin. And if a girl from District Twelve of all places can defy the Capitol and walk away unharmed, what is to stop them from doing the same?" he says. "What is to prevent, say, uprising?"

It takes a moment for his words to sink in, and trust, they sink to the bottom of her stomach where the dread sits. "There's an uprising?" she can't help but squeak out.

"Not yet. But they'll follow if the course of things doesn't change. And uprisings have been known to lead to revolution." President Snow rubs a spot over his left eyebrow, the very spot she herself get headaches. "Do you have any idea what that would mean? How many people would die? What conditions those left would have to face? Whatever problems anyone may have with the Capitol, believe me when I say that if it released its grip on the districts for even a short time, the entire system would collapse."

She's taken aback at how President Snow actually sounds sincere about the welfare of the citizens in Panem, but then she rights herself when she remembers that he doesn't, he's only playing her to get her on his side. "It must be very fragile, if a single knife can bring it down." She says in a steady voice, cautious of her words.

There's a long pause as he examines her. Then simply says, "It is fragile, but not the way that you suppose."

A cry comes from Skye's crib as the little boy stands on in two chubby legs and rubs his eyes with his small fist. If it wasn't for the fact that President Snow is in here with her, Katniss would have _awed _at this moment with Skye's hair sticking every-which-way, looking just so adorable.

"Ah, it looks like the other little one finally woke up." President Snow states as he looks at Skye while Raven is still in his lap, looking up at him curiously.

"Momma. Up." Skye says after he stops rubbing the sleep from his eyes and raises his arms out toward her.

She quickly walks over to where he is and swoops him up in her arms as she kisses his forehead before turning back to President Snow, who was watching her closely. "I didn't mean to start an uprising." She tells him.

"I believe you. It doesn't matter. Your stylist turned out to be prophetic in his wardrobe choice. Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire, you have provided a spark that, left unattended, may grow to an inferno that destroys Panem." He says.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" she blurts out as Skye puts his head in the crook of her neck and watched the man in front of him closely, just like his sister.

"Publicly?" he ask. "That would only add to the fuel of the flames."

"Arrange an accident then." She says.

"Who would buy it?" he ask. "Not you, if you were watching."

"Then just tell me what you want me to do. I'll do it." She says.

"If only it was that simple." He sighs as he twirls a lock of Raven's straight hair around his finger, like he's examining it. "She has lovely, soft, straight hair. She takes after you?"

Katniss shakes her head slowly, "No, he father."

"Ah, Cato, yes. I don't know how I didn't see it before. How has my grandson been lately?" he ask.

"Good."

"And how's the love life?" he ask.

"Good." She says slowly, not knowing where he is going with this.

"And at what point did you realize his indifference? Is that why he left to go visit his mother back in District 2?"

She looks at him confused, "Indifferent? He's not indifferent. And that's not the reason why he went to go visit her." She fumes.

"But perhaps not as taken with you as you would have the country to believe. Some…..even think that your kids aren't even his."

She looks shocked by this, "Really? Why would I lie about who the father of my children are? You would have to be blind to not see the resemblance."

He merely shrugs as he gazes over Raven's face before doing the same to Skye, "You're a pretty good lair when you want to be Katniss, but you can't lie when you don't have any facts to back it up with. Remember when I told you this would go smoothly if we wouldn't lie to each other? So when I ask you, who the real father of Skye and Raven are, you will answer me honestly?"

"Yes, without hesitation." She says firmly.

"Alright, so who is the father?"

"Cato."

He locks eyes with her, "How are all those…..cousins?"

Her eyebrows furrow, "Fine. How does any of this have to do with what we are discussing?"

"It has plenty to do with it. What are the older ones names? Rye, Peeta, Gale? Am I correct?"

She nods, "You seem quite close to them. You know your district is one for marrying a distance family member. Likes to keep it in the family." He says slowly.

This is true, but her family doesn't do that.

"Your kids look very much like Gale or Rye. So much resemblance. I wonder which one's the father." He says as he stares at her.

"I don't…don't…..w-what…I….." The image that he has created in her head is so appalling that bile rises to her throat, making it hard for her to get her words out.

"Speak, Miss Everdeen. Them I can easily kill off if we don't come to a happy resolution." He says, "You aren't doing them a favor by disappearing into the woods with them."

"Please don't hurt them." She finally whispers. "They aren't the fathers, I swear to you Cato is. My family isn't into marrying in the family."

"I'm only interested in knowing the truth and how it affects your dynamics with Cato, thereby affecting the mood of the districts. That being said, I would like to try a blood test just to be sure you aren't lying.' He says.

"It will be the same on the tour. Your grandson and I are in love and these are his children. You can do as many blood test as you like, but you will just end up with the same result every time President Snow." She shrugs.

"And you're sure?"

"Positive." She confirms.

He nods, "If they are his then do better so the uprising can be averted." he says. "This tour will be your only chance to turn things around."

"I know. I will. I'll convince everyone in the districts that I wasn't defying the Capitol, that I just wanted to save my brother and that I'm not faking my love for Cato and that these are his kids." She says firmly.

President Snow rises, bringing Raven with him in his arms. "Aim higher in case you fall short."

"What do you mean? How can I possibly aim higher?" she ask.

"Convince _me._" He says. He puts Raven down on her feet and she walks over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her leg. President Snow leaves out the door, but not before saying, "I'll be doing the blood test when you arrive in the Capitol as your last stop on your Victory Tour." Then the door clicks shut behind him.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I'm back! What has it been? A week since I finished the first book? Anyways, I finally finished the first chapter for the second book. Whoohoo!**_

_**Okay, so I know this chapter might be a little boring, but I had to explain everything and set things up. So bare with me for the next few chapters as I get this story going. Also, I did have to take some things from the book so I could set everything right. But don't worry about that, it won't happen too often to the point where you feel like you're reading Catching Fire. I have a lot of twists and turns up my sleeve! Be Aware!**_

_**School has started back, so don't count on me updating too often. I probably won't be updating anymore this month and half of next month because I want to write the rest of the chapters and have them done, so I can start back to updating every Friday. So don't freak out on me when you find out that I haven't updated in like two months and just left you hanging with the first chapter. Rest assured that I will be coming back either at the end of September or at the very beginning of October with basically half of the second book finished. **_

_**Hopefully I will finish this book by the end of the school year and then start on the last book at the start of summer.**_

_**I'll be back soon! **_

_**Please review for me, so I won't lose inspiration in writing this sequel! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Doomed._

That word keeps repeating itself over and over in the back of her head. Katniss tries to push the negative thoughts that come to her mind, but the negative thoughts just seem to overpower the positive ones as she replays in her mind what just happened to her.

A visit from President Snow. Districts on the verge of uprisings. A direct death threat to Gale, Peeta, Rye, and with other's to follow. Everyone she love's doomed. And who knows who else will pay for her actions? Unless she turns things around on this tour. Quiet the discontent and put the president's mind at rest. And how? By proving to the country beyond any shadow of doubt that she would have sacrificed herself for her brother and that her and Cato are truly in love and that those are his kids.

_Those are his fucking kids._

Every time Katniss brings this piece of the conversation up in her mind she gets utterly pissed off by the fact that people are so got damn blind and narrow-minded that they can't see what the hell is right in front of their very eyes! Skye and Raven look like their father in most of their features. Maybe Skye more than Raven, but still it should be easy to tell who their father is without having to do a fucking blood test.

_What is wrong with people in Panem? Can't they see it for themselves? The raw passion that her and Cato share for each other? _

Cato's not indifferent to her. And she'll show them, she'll show every single one of them that their love is real and not a shame to just get under President Snow's skin. They can believe whatever the hell they want to believe about what happened at the end of the Games because they weren't too far from the truth of things.

A sharp, harsh tug on her braid makes her come back to reality and find that she must have gotten lost in her thoughts as she doesn't know how long she has been standing in the same spot, still holding Skye in her arms with Raven holding onto one of her legs, since President Snow left.

Another tug on her braid brings her back again as she realized she was about to get lost in her head again. Shaking her head slightly, as if that would clear it, she turns her head toward Skye who is the culprit in the harsh tugging of her hair to get her attention.

It's like she's staring into her own eyes except the eyes she's looking at are staring at her with wide eyes and those wide eyes have tiny specks of blue in them if you get close enough. Katniss lets her eyes roam over Skye's face as she takes in his chubby cheeks that have a slight red tint to them, his nose, his eyebrows, and the way his mouth is formed…..

Another tug on her hair and this one actually hurt a little. She has to get herself under control. She can't just keep zoning out like that. Especially when her mother, Hagan, and Prim will be at her house soon so they can be together when the cameras arrive.

She brings a hand up to run it through Skye's soft, unruly, curly, blond hair as he stares at her with a little frown on his chubby face. Katniss's eyebrows furrow as she takes in the look on his face, "What? What's wrong sweetie?"

Skye scrunches his eyebrows together as he says slowly, "Fewd."

Katniss smiles as he completes what he says. Both Skye and Raven have at least a twenty to thirty vocabulary. "You want some food? Let's go see what we have to eat down in the kitchen. You like that sweetie?" She ask sweetly.

Skye nods his head vigorously and Katniss lets out a chuckle as some of the tension rolls off of her. She looks down at Raven, though not at all surprised that she's quite right now –Raven is like Katniss in the morning, not very talkative. Katniss also isn't surprised to see that Raven has her thumb in her mouth again. Katniss is still trying to break that habit.

"You hungry Ray?" Katniss calls Raven by the nickname their father thought of.

Raven looks up at her Momma with her thumb still in her mouth as she nods and let's go of the hold she had on her Momma's leg and starts to walk slowly out of the room. Katniss follows close behind her, just in case she might accidentally trip over her own two feet and fall like she did last time, and that was a terrifying sight to see for both Katniss and Cato.

They get to the stairs and Katniss helps her down the stairs slowly as she still is carrying Skye who likes to be held instead of walking on his own. Katniss should stop babying him and let him get used to walking on his own, but she can't help it when Skye looks up at her with his big, bright, round eyes when he asks to be picked up.

She's weak when it comes to her kids; she knows this, but at least Cato's worse than her.

…

A knock on the door travels to where Katniss is standing in the kitchen, watching Raven and Skye eat the porridge she warmed up for them. She doesn't move to get the door because she knows who's there and plus the door is always unlocked, so they will just walk in on their own.

She hears their footsteps before she sees them and then she feels someone latch onto her waist in a sideways hug as a high voice, that she knows so well, says, "Morning Kat."

Katniss smiles down at the blonde girl and hugs her slightly before letting go, "Morning Prim."

"Hey Kat." Hagan says cheerfully as he walks over to where the twins are sitting and picks up Raven.

Their mother comes into the kitchen next and kisses the twins on their cheeks before say a good morning to Katniss. They are still trying to mend their relationship back together after Katniss and Hagan came home from the Games. For the most part it's still hard for Katniss to open up to her mother, but at least she is trying.

"The people will be here soon. Would you like me to run you a bath Katniss?" her mother ask softly.

Katniss nods and her mother's face lights up at her daughter's acceptance and leaves the kitchen to get her bath running for her. Katniss looks at Prim and Hagan and sees them playing with the twins, seeing as they both finished their food.

"Can you guys give them a bath while I'll go take one myself?" she ask them.

Prim looks up at her with a bright smile, "Sure Kat. That won't be a problem."

Katniss nods and turns to leave to follow in her mother's footsteps.

…..

Katniss submerges herself in the hot bath water that her mother ran for her. Her mother even add a small bag of dried flowers that perfumes the air. It's weird for her to be in this kind of luxury because she used to not have it back in the Seam. Hot water meant that you had to get a pot of water and boil it over the fire or else you'd be stuck with just using cold water, but now all she had to do was turn on a tap and hot water just gushes out of it.

She lowers herself even more into the water until it comes in contact with her chin and now she finds herself relaxing and trying to get her thoughts in order before her prep team comes bursting through the bathroom door like she knows they will when they arrive.

The first question is who to tell, if there is anyone to tell. Not her mother, not Prim, definitely not Hagan. He's been through enough as it is. Not Gale, not Rye they would just become angry and do something reckless that would get them all into more trouble. Maybe Peeta? He's always been the calm and rational one when it comes to hard times. Maybe she can persuade him too…..what? Run away and convince Rye and Gale to go with him because their lives are in danger? That would never work because they would never leave behind the rest of the family.

She shakes her head. She can't tell anyone that she is leaving behind in district 12.

But what about the people she isn't leaving behind? There's three people she can confined in. there's Cinna -her stylist-, but yet he might already be at risk for unconsciously helping her in the pre-Games. Then there's Cato, her partner, her lover, the one who is caught up in this mess also, but so is Hagan and she's still not going to tell him. So should she tell Cato?

No, no, how would she even start that conversation? She could just see it now; _Hey Cato. What's wrong you say? Oh, nothing other than that everybody in the whole nation thinks that our love isn't real and the kids aren't really yours. I just made that up for show and President Snow wants a blood test because he thinks they're either Gale's or Rye's. Oh yea, I almost forgot my family might be six feet under if I can't prove to President Snow by the end of the tour that everything was not fake. _

Yea, no.

Cato will be worse than Gale and Rye combined when he goes on his rampage.

The only person left is Haymitch. Newly sober, cranky, confrontational Haymitch, who she just poured a basin of ice water on. As her mentor in the Games, it was his duty to keep her alive. She can only hope that he's still up for the job because he's the only one she can count on right now who won't get angry and start throwing shit around, he is the only person who will be his first instinct is to think of a good solid plan.

And that's what she needs right now, a level headed person.

Katniss sinks deeper into the water as it goes into her ears, blocking out the sound around her. The tub strangely reminds her of the lake her father used to take her to when he was still alive. He taught her how to swim at the lake when she was young.

She never took anyone to the lake. She could have but that place was sacred to her as it reminded her of her father. The laughs they had and the bonding that they did together.

Even nearly underwater she can still hear the sounds of commotion. Honking car horns, shouts of greetings, doors slamming shut. It can only mean that her entourage has arrived. She just has time to towel off and slip into a robe before her prep team comes barging into the bathroom. There's no question of privacy.

"Katniss, your eyebrows!" Venia shrieks right off, and even through Katniss is not in the mood for them, she has to stifle a laugh. Her aqua hair has been styled so it sticks out in sharp points all over her head, and the gold tattoos that used to be confined over her eyebrows have curled around under her eyes, all contributing to the impression that Katniss has literally shocked her.

Octavia comes up and pats Venia on the back soothingly, her curvy body looking plumper than usual next to Venia thin, angular one. "There, there, you can fix those in no time, but what am I going to do with these nails?" She grabs her hand and examines the bitten down nails. "Really, Katniss, you could have left me something to work with!" she wails.

It's true. She's bitten her nails down to the stubs in the past months. She thought about stopping, but couldn't think of a good enough reason why she should. "Sorry." She mutters. She can really care less about it though. She has more important matters to think about.

After some more fussing over Katniss's body, her prep team goes into their usually routine that Katniss has gotten used to when they had to prep her for her first Hunger Games. Only difference is now that her prep team is preparing her for her tour all around the districts.

Her prep team starts their usually chatter about what's been going on since the Hunger Games ended. Normally Katniss would find herself tuning them out, but as she thinks of her currently situation at hand here any information about the Capitol will help and what better way to get some information than from her over talkative prep team.

Soon Katniss is disappointed that they are talking about nothing important, only how the Games were a hit, how dull thing have been since, and how no one can wait until her and Hagan visit again at the end of the Victory Tour. The only good thing she got out of it was that everybody was excited to get a look at her and Cato's kids. At least the Capital people aren't as narrow-minded as the district people and actually believe that Cato is the father of her twins.

The bad thing that Katniss didn't want to hear or even think about was how it won't be long before the Capitol begins gearing up for the Quarter Quell.

"Isn't it thrilling?"

"Don't you feel so luck?"

"In you very first year of being a victor, you get to be a mentor in a Quarter Quell!"

Her prep teams' words overlap in their blur of excitement.

"Ecstatic." Katniss mutters sarcastically, but it was lost on deaf ears as they kept talking. It was the best Katniss can do to not snap at them to shut the hell because she didn't want to hear them talking about how she and her brother are going to how to mentor and watch their tribute s get slaughtered if they don't do it right. In a normal year, being a mentor to the tribute is a nightmare.

Katniss can't even walk by the school anymore because her mind with have her thinking which unlucky kid will have to coach. But to make things even worse, this is the year of the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games, and that means it's also a Quarter Quell.

They occur every twenty-five years, marking the anniversary of the districts' defeat with over-the-top celebrations and, for extra fun, some miserable twist for the tributes. Katniss has never been alive for one, of course. In school she remembers hearing that for the second Quarter Quell, the Capitol demanded that twice the number of tributes be provided for the arena. That was the year that their very own Haymitch Abernathy won the crown.

"Haymitch better be preparing himself for a lot of attention!" squeals Octavia.

Haymitch has never mentioned his personal experience to Katniss or anyone. Katniss would never ask because she wouldn't want someone asking about hers either.

"So Katniss are you excited to see Cato again, after him being away?" asked Venia.

This question catches Katniss by surprise, but it brings a smile to her face nonetheless because she really has missed Cato so much since he left to visit his mother in District Two. "I am. I know the twins will be overjoyed when they see him." She says with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh everybody just loves the two of you together. Who would have thought that the grandson of President Snow would have a secret relationship with someone form as simple as District Twelve?" Flavius exclaims with dreamy eyes.

"It's the best love story that the Capitol has ever heard of!" Octavia squeals before they settle down and continually talk about other things happening in their luxurious lives. And little did they know that from them saying things that they thought was just simple gossip was really giving Katniss reassurance once again.

Soon her eyebrows are stinging, her hair is smooth, and her nails are ready to be painted. Apparently her prep team were giving the instructions to only prepare her hands and face, probably because everything else will be covered in the cold weather.

When her hair is done, she finds Cinna downstairs in the living room, and just the sight of him makes her feel more hopeful than before. He looks the same as he always does, simple clothes, short brown hair, just a hint of gold eyeliner. They embrace, and Katniss has to bite her tongue from spilling out everything that happened to her this morning about her episode with President Snow.

She scolds herself for her weak will. She reminds herself that she can't put him in anymore danger than her already is by just simply being her stylist. The only person she can tell is Haymitch and Haymitch only. But Cinna is so easy to talk to, though. Lately they have been speaking a lot over the telephone that came with the house. Cinna had started to call about working on her talent.

Every victor is supposed to have one. Your talent is the activity you take up since you don't have to work either in school or your district industry. It can be anything, really, anything that they can interview you about. Hagan, it turns out as a really big shock to the rest of the family, actually has a talent in painting. Apparently since he's been back he has been spending his free time down at the Mellark bakery, since he doesn't have to go to school anymore. Peeta was the one who taught him everything he knew and Hagan just seemed fascinated by it ever since and has become really good at it with Peeta's help.

Katniss doesn't have a talent, unless you count hunting illegally, which they don't. Or maybe singing, but she would dare do it for the Capitol in a million years. Her mother tried to interest her in a variety of suitable alternatives from a list Effie Trinket sent her. Cooking, flower arranging, playing the flute. None of them took, although Prime had a knack for all three.

Finally Cinna stepped in and offered to help her develop her passion for designing clothes, which really required development since it was nonexistent. But she had said yes because it meant getting to talk to Cinna, and he promised he'd do all the work.

Now he's arranging things around her living room: clothing, fabrics, and sketchbooks with designs he's drawn. Katniss picks up one of the sketchbooks and examines a dress that she supposedly created. "You know, I think I show a lot of promise." She says cheekily.

"Get dressed, you worthless thing," he says, tossing a bundle of clothes at her.

She may have no interest in designing clothes but she does love the ones Cinna makes for her. Like these; flowing black pants made of thick, warm material. A comfortable white shirt. A sweater woven from green and blue and gray strands of kitten-soft wool. Laced leather boots that don't pinch her toes.

"Did I design me outfit?" she asks

"No, you aspire to design your outfit and be like me, your fashion hero," says Cinna. He hands her a small stack of cards. "You'll read these off camera while they're filming the clothes. Try to sound like you care."

After the shoot is over, Cinna puts a furry coat on Katniss and then goes over to Skye and Raven to put their little jackets on them. Her mother comes rushing toward her with something cupped in her hand. "For good luck," she says.

It's the pin Madge gave her before she left for the Games. A mockingjay flying in a circle of gold. Katniss tried to give it to Rue but she wouldn't take it. She said the pin was the reason she'd decided to trust her and her brother. Cinna fixes it on the knot in the scarf.

Effie Trinket nearby, clapping her hands. "Attention, everyone! We're done here all we need to do is get Katniss and Hagan heading off to the train station and them getting on it, and waving goodbye to their family. So let's move it, we have a schedule to stick to!" She chirps.

Cinna slowly walks over with Skye and Raven holding his hands as they walk on their own towards their mother. "You know I am finally glad I'm able to meet the twins after hearing so much about them. Skye looks so much like Cato that it's scary to think that when he gets older he'll be an exact replica of his father." He says as he hands them over to her and Hagan, who has just finished putting on his jacket with the help of his Stylist- Portia.

"At least someone sees it." Katniss mutters under her breath as she fights to roll her eyes while positioning Skye on her hip.

"What was that?" Cinna ask suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I was just agreeing with you. Anyway are we ready to go?" Katniss quickly changes the subject before he can comment any further on it.

"We are all set. Let's head to the train station people!" Effie's excited voice stops Cinna short from what he was going to say, much to Katniss's relief.

The doors open and Hagan is the first to step outside into the still snowy morning with Raven in his arms and Katniss follows after him with Skye. For a moment she can't see anything because of the snow, which is coming down in earnest. Then she makes out a dark, tall figure heading toward her and Hagan and she just knows it's Cato as they get closer.

"Look Skye, " she points to Cato, "—whose that?"

Skye turns his head to look at what she's pointing at and since they have gotten closer he can easily see who it is.

"Dadda!" he screams as he struggles to get out of Katniss's arms and into his father's.

Katniss lets out a chuckle and sets him down on the snowy ground. Skye immediately takes off as fast as his chubby legs can carry him to get to his father. Raven does the same when she recognizes her father.

Katniss and Hagan stand back a little as they watch Cato smile at the two little people running toward him. Cato crouches down and opens his arms for them to run into with a big smile on his face.

The twins both run into their fathers outstretched arms and Cato stands to his full height, bringing them with him as he spends them around in the snowy weather while showering their faces with kisses.

An unconscious smile makes its way onto Katniss's face as she watches them, wishing that it can always be like this. But sadly, all good things must come to an end. Reality of it all comes crashing down on her like a bucket of ice cold water as she hears President's Snow's voice in her head saying, "_Convince me_."

But Katniss doesn't have the slightest clue how to do that because she and Cato aren't faking anything. Maybe she should act like she normally does, but be more affectionate? Hopefully when she has her talk with Haymitch later she will have a better grasp on things.

Katniss starts to walk over to where Cato is still holding the twins in his arm and Cato flashes her a loving smile when he sees her. When she gets close enough she cups Cato's face in both hands and brings it down a couple of inches so she can reach his lips to give him a long overdue kiss.

The kiss is gentle and sweet and full of love, and it has Cato smiling through all of it. He's happy to finally know what it feels like to have a family who loves him unconditionally and he would never trade them for the world.

"Hey," Katniss breaths as she finally pulls away from the kiss, but keeps her hands where they are on his recently clean, shaven face.

"Hey, I missed you." He tells her sincerely.

A small smile makes its way onto Katniss's face as she stares into her lover's icy, blue eyes. The same eye's that Raven inherited from her father. "I've missed you too, Cato." Is her reply as her thumbs trace his sharp cheekbones.

A mischievous glint appears in Cato's eyes and he suddenly starts to smirk, "We have a whole month of making up to do."

* * *

_**Important A/N**_

_**Hey everybody, I'm back!  
**_

_**Sorry it took so long. I know I said that I would post the second chapter in October last year, but things didn't go as I planned them. I have been swamped with high school and college work to the point where all I do is study day in and day out. I basically have no life right now. **_

_**Don't know when the third chapter will be up. I haven't even started on it yet. it might take a while because I don't do short chapters because I hate short chapter. And I'm not going to half ass a chapter just to put it up quickly. I take pride in my work, so you won't get any crappy chapters from me. Just to let you know most of my chapters are 10 pages long in Word Doc and I can't write that in a day. So be patient with me. **_

_**Summer is almost here and I might have more time on my hands to write and put up more chapters, but I can't give you a specific date on when they will be up. Just know that my heart is still in this story and I just can't drop it like I did my first story. **_

_**Also, today is my birthday! I am 17 now. Yay! **_

_**Anyways, please review because I do absolutely love when I can read about what people think of this story so far and their ideas on what I can had into it. If you have any ideas that you would like for me to consider in putting it in my story then message me. I'm open for ideas, but it doesn't mean that i will do what you suggest. It's a possibility that I might. Who knows. **_

_**I want to take a minute and give a shout out to a reader of my story, this person knows who I'm talking to them. This person has given me a great idea to add in my story and i can wait to write about it. Thank you for the idea.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**I don't own anything.**_

_**WARNING: SEX IN THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY**_

* * *

A hot searing kiss is placed on her bare shoulder as Cato presses up against her from behind. "A month is a very long time," Cato whispers in her ear before nibbling on it with his teeth. "I've missed you, baby." He says softly as he uses his hands that are on her waist to turn her around to face him.

It had taken them awhile to finally be alone with each other. It's a little past midnight and most likely everybody is sleeping. The twins are sleeping with Hagan so he won't feel alone at night.

Katniss looks up into Cato's eyes and her mind starts racing a mile a minute. _Should I tell him? _Is the only question that makes it to the front of her mind. _He deserves to know. _She opens her mouth to tell him but something different spills out, "I've missed you too."

_Coward!_

She mentally slaps herself because she made a promise that she would only confide in Haymitch with the pressing matter at hand. So technically she isn't a coward, she just saved herself from spilling some major beans at least that's what she tries to convince herself of.

A soft kiss is placed on her lips by Cato and that's all it takes for her to lose her train of thought and get lost in the sensation of their kiss. Soon Cato is the one to deepen the kiss as he kisses her harder and bites down on her plump bottom lip to get her to open for him. Katniss gasps at the sharp pain, but is soon soothed as Cato tongue slips into her mouth and a moan erupts from within her.

_Yes, a month is a very, very long time indeed_.

Katniss let's all of her worries from today sleep away as she puts all her focus in the pleasure that Cato is giving her from this kiss. Slowly, wanting to savior their first time back together, he trails his hands from her waist down to her hips and around to her ass where he squeezes her soft skin gently in his rough hands with only her panties as a barrier. He pushes her up against him tightly as he leads them to the big bed in their room on the train.

Cato breaks the passionate kiss as they reach the bed and slowly pushes Katniss down on the bed before climbing over her in only his boxers. Cato stops for a second and lets his eyes roam Katniss's half naked body admiringly before his eyes find hers.

"I can't wait to ravish you." He practically purrs as he leans closer and starts to place small hot kisses all over her neck and collarbone.

Breathlessly Katniss responds, "Then what are you waiting for?"

All gentleness is out the train window as she just finishes what she was saying because one of Cato's hands that was supporting his weight from crushing her moves to her head and then runs through her hair before it tightens. Having gripped her silky hair in his hand tightly, he crashes his lips down on hers and holds her steady as he takes control.

A groan leaves his mouth as Katniss wraps both her legs around his waist and pulls him down to her making their sensitive areas touch and rub against each other. Cato's lips leaves her mouth as he starts to kiss her jaw and going lower until he reaches her covered chest. He unleashes her hair from its death grip and uses both of his hands to undo her bra.

He quickly throws the bra somewhere on the floor before diving to lavish her nipples. He sucks, lips, and nips at the both of them and has Katniss withering underneath him and grinding herself into his hard-on. Cato soon pulls his attention away from Katniss's chest to continue his journey down her body until he's in between her spread legs and up close to her sweet spot.

"Cato," Katniss pants and grabs a fist full of blond hair to move him closer to where she wants him. He chuckles at her inpatients as he moves her underwear to the side to see her glistening for him.

He gives a deep groan at the sight in front of him before he starts to devour it, missing the taste of when he had her last. Katniss's moans get louder as she feels herself about to climax, but Cato senses it and stops, making her whimper at the loss of contact. Cato makes quick work on removing her underwear then followed by his boxers before he thrusts into her sharply.

Katniss gasps at the sudden pain, but soon the pain turns to pleasure as Cato pumps away. "Fuck…. Kat…baby." Cato moans as he finds that he's going to lose himself sooner than he thought.

"Cato…." Katniss screams into the night of their compartment as she reaches her climax and Cato follows after a few thrust before burying himself deep in her with a hiss of her name.

Once they've caught their breaths Cato pulls out and falls beside Katniss and pulls her into his arms. He pulls the blanket over their naked forms and lays a kiss on her forehead as she moves to put her head on his defined chest.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." She whispers back before she lets sleep take her.

…

Its three in the morning when Katniss wakes up. She knows she should try and go back to sleep seeing how they will be arriving in District 11 sometime in the afternoon for the first stop on the Victory Tour, but her mind is buzzing again and most likely won't go back to sleep until she talks to Haymitch.

With that thought in mind, Katniss looks up at Cato from her position on his chest and find that he is still sound asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, she slowly starts to get up and very gently untangle his arms from around her. When she's free from his lock, she starts to move out of the bed but then Cato reaches for her at the loss of contact, Katniss quickly puts a plush pillow in his arms.

Cato sighs in his sleep as he hugs the pillow to himself and rolls over onto his side with his back facing her. Very quickly Katniss gets out of the bed and finds a fluffy robe hanging on the bathroom door and she slips it over her naked frame and stuffs her feet in some shoes that were laying around before she books it out of the room in search of Haymitch.

It's silent as she walks the empty halls on the train to get to Haymitch's room, but that's to be expected seeing how everybody is sleep besides Haymitch. Haymitch doesn't sleep in the dark. She makes it to his door and knocks seven times before she is met with his glare.

"What do I owe thy pleasure, Sweetheart?" he ask sarcastically.

"I need to talk to you."

"Now? Like right this second?" he ask and she nod in turn, "this better be good." He waits for her to start talking and when she doesn't he barks a, "well…"

Katniss simply cups her ear and points to the wall and Haymitch lets out a groan, "I need a drink, but since I'm trying to stay clean I guess a breath of fresh air would help."

Suddenly they feel the train start to break and Haymitch pushes past her to the train door where it will lead outside. He opens the door with a struggle before stepping out onto the snowy ground. Katniss follows after him as he continues to walk until they are a little ways from the train and out of possible hearing distance. Then he turns to her.

"What?"

And just like that everything starts tumbling out. About president snows visit, the uprising, the blood test, and what happens should she fail.

It was quiet after she spilled everything. Katniss looked up at Haymitch to see why he hasn't said anything yet. She opens her mouth to say something else, but he hold up a hand to stop to stop her.

"I can never get a break with you can I?" he lets out a huff of air.

"If you could just help me through this trip-" she begins.

Haymitch lets out of bark of laughter into the cold night air, "This trip, sweetheart, you got it all wrong. Don't you see?" he laughs again like he just realized the most unbelievable thing, "they're following you."

She stands there confused," Following….me…..what….h-how….what?"

Haymitch opens his mouth to explain, when they hear a voice. A voice Katniss hoped that was still sound asleep.

"What's going on here? Why are you two out here early in the morning?"

Katniss slowly turns around, "Cato….I was just…." She trails off shooting a glance at Haymitch for help.

Haymitch shakes his head and hold his hands up, "Oh no Sweetheart, this one is all on you."

She shoots him a nasty glare, before turning to look at a confused Cato. He cups her face in his warm hands, "Baby, what aren't you telling me?"

She sighs, "I didn't want to worry you, but….." and just like that she retells the story.

After she's finished she sees fire in Cato's eyes and his hands tighten on her face. She tries to take a step back, but he doesn't allow that to happen as he moves closer. He looks down at her darkly, "So you thought that you could keep this from me? You seriously thought that you could do this all on your own?" he ask calmingly.

She flinches back a little at the calmness he is portraying because she knows that dealing with him that there is always a calm before the storm. And she was right because not seconds later he tore himself from her and started yelling at her.

"Are you delusional woman? What in the name of Panem made you think you could keep this to yourself? This doesn't just include you Katniss, you just can't leave me out in the dark like this. We are supposed to be a team Katniss because we're all in this together. Do you not trust me enough to confide in me? Is that it Katniss?" he says the last part softly.

She can see the look of hurt in his eyes as she tries to quickly reassure him, "What? No, no Cato, no. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would blow up like this. I trust you Cato with all my heart and I was going to tell you when I actually had a plan to go with it."

She walks slowly towards and wraps her arms around him. He stiffens, but then relaxes as he sighs. "I just don't like that you didn't came to me first." He pouts a little.

Katniss smiles slightly," No offense Cato, but your more brawns than you are brains."

He barks out a laugh, "I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear you insult me just now." He then gives her a light kiss, which she tries to deepen, but a throat clears before things can get carried away.

"As entertaining as that was, we have more pressing problems here." Haymitch rolls his eyes.

They break apart, but Cato puts his arm around Katniss's shoulder and brings her into his side. "Right, what were you saying before?" Katniss ask.

Haymitch lets out an exasperated breath, "As I was saying, talk about rebellion has been happening for a few years, but nothing has really sparked it until you, Sweetheart." He points to her.

"I told you on the roof of the training center that you started a whole bunch a shit that you aren't ready for. Now it looks like we are in for one hell of a ride because people in the Districts are looking up to you and are following you because you gave them hope that maybe things can change."

"But how can I make it stop? We need to settle them down before the Victory Tour ends." she says.

"Did you not just hear a word I said? There is no 'settling them down' there's nothing you can do to stop a burning fire because once it gets going it's going to rage into something bigger no matter what you throw at it, and when it gets bigger there's destruction at every turn. There is only one course of action for us to take."

"And what's that?" Cato ask curiously.

"Give them a distraction. We're going to do exactly what President Snow wants for the time being."

* * *

_**This chapter is short because I felt like that was a good place to end it. Don't know when I'll date again. So stay on the look out. When I get the filler chapters out of the way then the fun and surprises will begin. So bare with me.**_

_**Review please!**_


End file.
